1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a mesh pouch, bag or purse made of a metal chain formed to enclose a jewel and providing advantages as described.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Molinari, U.S. Des. 161,954 describes an open mesh knitted shoulder bag design.
Tully, U.S. Pat. No. 672,499 describes a laundry bag consisting of a series of strands converging at the bottom, the said strands being knotted and then lying extending parallel to form a double thickness for the bottom portion; said strands forming loops and a ring in the loops.
Schoch, U.S. Pat. No. 6,89,232 describes a metal cloth of concavo-convex plates each having at its periphery a series of arms bent backwardly and inwardly, and connecting-links with crossheads at opposite ends joining one plate with another.
Irons, U.S. Pat. No. 726,166 describes a chain fabric comprising a plurality of finished chains and links connecting each finished chain with its adjacent finished chain at intervals, all the links of each finished chain being connected in rows, and links of the finished chains being cross-connected by links to form meshes of which the finished chains are two sides and the connecting links are the other two sides.
Aucoc, U.S. Pat. No. 898,166 describes a metallic web or fabric for the purposes specified, comprising a plurality of rings connected in groups, each ring having a central inset portion provided with a setting for the reception of ornamental stones, and each group of rings being centrally connected by a member comprising a stud having a head and a setting therein; and the rings of said groups being connected in pairs by links.
Moody, U.S. Pat. No. 1,084,584 describes a green food feeder for poultry and the like comprising a tubular reticulated container member of flexible material, a spreader member within said container at the bottom thereof and having an aperture therein, the marginal meshes of one end of said container passing through said aperture and fastened on the opposite side of said spreader member.
Rice, U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,994 describes a holding device including a mesh container having a closed end and an opposite open end defining an interior. A tassel may hang from the container proximate the closed end. The mesh container may be formed by a plurality of strands braided and tied together in a series of knots such that a diamond-shape weave appears. A drawstring is inserted through the interstices of the mesh at the open end of the container. A cinching mechanism, such as a draw bead, slidably engages the drawstring for opening and closing the open end of the container. The drawstring may have a connecting ring for enhancing safety.
The prior art above teaches: a mesh bag, a metallic web or fabric, a metal cloth for purses, chatelaine bags etc., a laundry bag, a green food feeder for poultry, an open mesh knitted shoulder bag, and a purse or the like, but does not teach a combination mesh pouch with closure and enclosed jewel wherein the weight of the jewel is sufficient to close the mesh pouch. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.